


Mistakes Were Made

by Ninjaviolinist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaviolinist/pseuds/Ninjaviolinist
Summary: Evangeline Chung, hunter, has been in love with Castiel for quite some time. He’s just returned from Hell with the Winchesters and is waiting for her in their room. Only something’s not quite right...





	Mistakes Were Made

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shamelessly explicit smut work I wrote based on the possible future of an OC character. It’s not meant to be nice, so you’ve been forewarned!

I had no idea what had gotten into Castiel, but he was _ravenous_. His kiss was deep, intoxicating, but most of all hungry. It was as if he’d suddenly found lust, which couldn’t have been true, and was now determined to follow through with it.

My back hit the door and I let out a grunt and a short, breathless laugh. He pulled up on my shirt and I allowed him to take it off. His lips were on my neck, marking me, biting, his erection pressing against my sex through his trousers and my jeans. He ground into me, urgently, and I responded in kind, one leg wrapped around his body. My skin scraped against the door as he thrust upwards. God, it felt so good, it felt amazing…

It felt _wrong_.

I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed. “Get off. _Get off_!”

Cass dropped me, panting, his clothes askew. He was genuinely confused. “What is it?”

“‘What is it’? What’s gotten into you?” I could have sworn for a split second, just a bare moment, that his eyes went red. “Castiel?”

“Of course it’s me,” he said gently. One palm cupped my cheek. “Who else would it be?”

I had no fucking clue. Maybe I was just reading everything wrong. I closed my eyes against his touch. He must have seen that as consent because his lips were on mine again, his tongue in my mouth, our moans mingling together. One hand reached behind me to unsnap my bra clasp. He bent down to undo my jeans and slid them and my panties down my legs. I obligingly stepped out of them and tossed my bra.

Then Castiel’s mouth was on my sex, licking, one of his hands creeping upwards to fondle my breast while the other cupped my ass. I cried out in pleasure and pulled on a handful of his hair. Oddly, unlike every other time I’d responded that way, he didn’t like it. Immediately the hand on my breast moved to clamp hard down on my wrist. He stood up, wiping his mouth on one sleeve, an angry twist to his lips that I’d never seen before. “Who said you could do that to me?”

This time there was no mistaking the _red_ that shone in his eyes. “You’re not Castiel,” I said, my breath heavy from arousal and fear.

“No,” he said, the blue returning as his voice lost its familiar gravelly tone, “but I’ll make sure he knows what we’re doing.”

What the ever-loving fuck? My free fist flew to smack the stranger in the head. He let the blow hit then smirked at me. This was Castiel’s body for certain; I knew every mark, every small crease, every shade of color in his eyes. But who…?

The intruder twisted my body around and brought me close, his arms pinning mine to my chest. He rasped Castiel’s cheek on mine as I struggled and commented, “Boy, I didn’t really believe him when he said you were smart. I mean, the Winchesters are dumb as shit, but you figured it out pretty damn quick.”

“Who are you?” I demanded. “Where the fuck is Castiel?”

“My name is _Lucifer_ ,” he whispered into my ear. “And your beloved Castiel is right in here with me.

Oh God oh God oh God, what the fuck happened while I was gone? “What did you do to him?”

“I didn’t do anything he didn’t ask me to.”

 _Archangel_. He needed permission to inhabit a vessel, which meant _Cass let him in_. “No, he wouldn’t…”

“Auntie Amara’s running amok. Who else has the power to stop her? _No one_.”

“Then let me go, you son of a bitch, and go do it!”

“I plan to, don’t worry. But there’s a few things I need to take care of. I think it’s time I let Castiel know that I remember he helped the Winchesters put me back in the Cage.”

I swallowed. “So kill me already.”

“What fun would that be? Let’s have ourselves a good time at his expense.”

Shit shit shit. Of course Sam and Dean wouldn’t be in the Bunker right now. Regardless, I screamed, more in frustration than anything else, as Lucifer dragged me to the bed.

Suddenly the arms were gone. I backed up into the door to see Castiel’s vessel shaking and panting. “I’ve got him,” he said, anguished, Lucifer momentarily shunted away. “I can’t hold him for long. Evangeline, I’m so sorry…”

“Cass…?” _What happened? What did you do? Why the fuck is Lucifer in your vessel?_

“Run,” he cried. His face screwed up in agony and he clutched his hair. “RUN!”

I wrenched open the door and did as he asked, my bare feet slipping on the concrete. Had to get out, had to get out, had to get away…

I made it to the library before I heard wings flapping behind me. Lucifer grabbed my hair and slammed the side of my face down onto one of the tables. As I groaned, my head swimming from the impact, I heard him unbuckling Castiel’s belt.

Before I could do more than scrabble my feet uselessly on floor I felt the head of his cock press against my still wet entrance. He pushed in with a moan that I echoed, pleasure at being filled with that oh so familiar member overriding the terror I felt knowing that it was Lucifer, not Castiel, who was doing this to me. He kept his hand wrapped in my hair while the other pressed down on my back. A wordless, heady shout flew from my lips as he began thrusting into me with a strong, steady rhythm.

The sound of his grunts and my cries filled the once sacrosanct research area. My hands pushed futilely at the table as I tried to get up and away. Eventually Lucifer got sick of my struggles; he stopped pounding me just long enough to grab my arms and twist them behind my back. One of his hands pressed down on my forearms, the other grabbed my shoulder, and he began moving in me once again.

I quivered with every impact, my pulse racing as I reacted viscerally to the well-known smell and feel of the angel’s body. Lucifer leaned over and hissed in my ear, “He can feel it, you know, how much you like it even though you know it’s not him. How about we give him a show?”

Being in Castiel’s body must have given him Castiel’s memories. Lucifer let go of my arms and my shoulder only to reach between my legs and fondle my clit in the way Cass knew would drive me over the edge. His other hand found my breast. He held me up off the table and changed his thrusts to be deeper, slower, the movements so similar to Castiel’s reverent lovemaking that my body instinctively began to peak. My hands pulled at his to no avail. I tried to stop it, tried to keep my climax at bay, not wanting to give the bastard the satisfaction, and it just made it worse, more horribly intense, when it finally happened. Pleasure exploded through me and I bucked back on him, my fingers clenched in his, with a scream of ecstasy and denial.

As I came down I heard Lucifer laugh maliciously into my ear. He dropped me and I collapsed back down onto the table, my arms flung forwards, Castiel’s cock still buried in me. I felt his hands slowly and softly slide up and then down my back, his fingers exploring every scar, every ridge of past pain. When he was done, the archangel gripped my hips and started to fuck me, _hard_.

Now Lucifer concentrated on his own, selfish end. The table shook with each of his thrusts, its edge biting into my pelvis, my breasts scraping against the wood. I couldn’t fight it; I was exhausted physically, mentally, my heart torn to pieces. All I could do was endure the impacts, clench my teeth to deny him my pathetic whimpers, and let myself be ridden.

Sweat and tears pooled under my head as I waited for it to be done. It took what felt like _forever_. Eventually Lucifer’s movements became harsher, rougher, so forceful that I was unable to stifle my cries any longer. He slammed Castiel into me a final time, his shaft twitching against my abused folds as he let out a deeply satisfied groan and a cruel chuckle. I felt his weight press onto my back as he bent over to tell me, “Thank you, Evangeline. We both enjoyed that.”

“Fuck you,” I managed to whisper.

“Again? Let’s make sure we do that later, sweetheart.”

“No,” I moaned in despair as Lucifer slipped Castiel’s member out of my body. “No, you can’t. _You can’t_. I won’t let you.”

He laughed derisively as he zipped back up, reiterating the fact that I couldn’t do a damn thing to stop him if that was what he wanted. The horrid sound cut off as the lock to the Bunker clunked open. Before I could warn the Winchesters about Lucifer’s presence the archangel had disappeared.

They came walking down the stairs, bantering lightly, and froze when they saw me slide off the table and crash to the floor. I heard bags of supplies drop as they rushed over to me. There was no mistaking what had happened; the bitter smell of sex permeated the area and the nature of the fluids on my thighs and on the floor was distinct.

My arms were still shaking, unable to keep me upright, and I collapsed onto my side. “Eva?” Sam asked urgently as he helped me to a sitting position. “Are you okay? What happened?”

“Who did this?” Dean demanded furiously as he shed his jacket and draped it over my front.

“Lucifer,” I whispered hoarsely as I curled up into that coat as much as possible. “Lucifer is in Cass.”

Sam drew me close and wrapped his arms around me. Safe, finally safe, I felt free to give in to my terror. My shoulders shook uncontrollably as the brothers murmured about… something or other. There was only one thought keeping me anchored to sanity.

 _Castiel was still in there_. It wasn’t too late to get him back.


End file.
